The University of Utah Clinical Research Center serves as a resource to the faculty of the colleges in the Medical Center. It provides facilities for the performance of clinical investigation on patients and normal subjects. Hospitalization of patients, dietary services and core laboratory determinations are included. Many problems are being studied in the Center, including the relationship of hypertension to steroid secretion; renal transplantation and its immunologic basis; the effect of infection with bacterial and viral agents on the progress of chronic bronchitis and emphysema; copper metabolism in human subjects and patients with Wilson's disease and the kinky hair syndrome; granulocyte kinetics; disorders of hemoglobin synthesis; muscle disease; determinations of abnormalities in cortisol metabolism; studies of patients with rheumatoid and osteo arthritis; studies in leukemia and malignant diseases in children; improved techniques for hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis.